Italy Holmes and the Murder of the Nations
by OrangeAiri
Summary: It wasn't because of old age. It was some stinking murder of the innocent.


**Decided to try some mystery story here. I do not own Hetalia and Sherlock. I just love them.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

It was a morning an Italian wouldn't forget about. Well, if it happened to other people, they would also not forget about it, of course. It was a rare visit from the Asian nations as they barged in his room without hesitation. "Italy!" The Japanese nation runs to him, with a hug. Surprised, Italy looked back at him. "What's wrong? Did something happen?" He nods as tears fall down his smooth cheeks. Italy looked at the other nations as he saw some were missing. Japan tugged his shirt and caught his attention. "What is it, Japan?"

"China... Brother was killed."

My eyes went wide as the other Asian nations start to cry loudly as well. But why did they need his help? He wasn't the type of person who can solve this mystery. He can't face blood and murder. But seeing their pitiful faces, he can't do anything but to help them. "Japan." The crying nation looks up at him with such pity and pleads. "Y-Yes?" Italy can't bear to see his friend's face like this. "Calm the other nations down. I'll find the killer." Japan's face brightens a little and does his best to avoid being a burden to Italy.

Italy stood up from his bed as he reaches for his telephone. There was only one person capable enough to help him in this problem. That one person who's smart and athletic at the same time. He dials the number as the phone of his rings. _'I hope I'm not waking him.'_ He whispered to himself. He heard the phone was picked up and he heard that stern voice of his in such a morning. "Hello?"

"Germany, it is Italy." The Italian replies to the man over the phone. "Good morning. What's the problem?" The German only knows one reason on why the Italian calls him. He's in a pinch or in some great trouble. Italy tries to find the correct words but he failed to find and said it bluntly.

"China's dead." A gasp was heard from the German as he immediately answered. "I'm coming over." He hangs up, tidying himself for a travel to Italy.  
Meanwhile, on Italy's side, the Asian nations finally calmed down, Italy did a head count. Japan is here, as well as Taiwan. South Korea was still trembling, alongside with Thailand and Vietnam. Sadly, Hong Kong isn't found anywhere. Italy panics a little and asked the group on where the nation was. Taiwan, being the nearest nation to Hong Kong, sobs and answers his questions with courage. "He... He's mourning for China's death. He doesn't move a muscle when he saw China lying down with a pool of blood..." She pales and trembles as she remembers. "He... He..."

A calm Japan gave her a hug to calm her down. "Taiwan, calm down." Being rational, she stopped trembling and tries to calm down. But a sudden barge on the door surprised everyone and scared them in fright. "Italy!" The German shouts from behind with a firm face full of worry and relief. "Germany!" Italy runs for a hug as he tries to punch the man at the same time. "You scared the soul out of us!" The German took a while to realize the Asian nations were crying due to the sudden surprise. "I-I'm sorry."

He enters inside as they try to take down clearly on what happened.

Taiwan explains as the others listen carefully. "It was this midnight. I don't exactly know the time but South Korea came to bother me because he can't sleep. Out of pity, I took the offer and played games with him. We eventually woke up Japan and Hong Kong so they joined us and we played all together. Suddenly, Hong Kong wanted China to join, as well as the other nations. Picking the closest one, he went to see China." She took a gulp while every other Asian nation looks down with shame. Germany told the others to drink water to easily calm down, which worked quite easily. "Please continue." Italy motioned Taiwan to continue the dreadful story.

"China's place is large. We had a hard time finding it, but we ended up at his house. Once we entered, we only saw..." Her face pales as she tries to prevent the urge of nausea. We panicked a little but Germany helped her up towards the bathroom. Japan motioned his hand up to continue the lost girl's story. "We... Eventually, we saw a trail of blood, but we thought that China was attempting to scare us. As we followed the trail, it leads us to his bedroom." Japan pales as he tries to finish the story. "There, he lies in his bed, unconscious."

Unable to listen any further, Italy cries also, not wanting to know the pain of losing your brother. "I'm sorry." Japan shakes his head as he silently reached out Italy's hands. "Thank you." Germany comes back with Taiwan, okay and alive. "Can we go to China's place?" The German utters, hearing the whole story from the girl. It is total absurdity to go to an enemy's homeland, but this case was different. Both Italy and Germany knew that they couldn't let this go. It was for their friend. Japan nods and grants them permission to go there tomorrow.

The next day, they visited the place of China. It was truly wonderful, but knowing China's death makes it sorrowful and mournful. As they arrive at China's bedroom, Italy took a step back, not wanting to see. But taking a glance at the German, he never hesitates to look at the dead body. "It was stabbed multiple times by a knife, Italy." Germany shouts at the Italian. He takes down notes as he looks around. There was obviously something weird about it. He noticed the faint footsteps towards the bed, assuming it's the murderer's. He tried following it, leading to the back of the bed.

"Germany." The blonde looks at him with concern, "Yes?"

"Can you bring China down? Show some respect." The German agrees and carries the Chinese nation to a clean bed the other Asian nations prepared. They silently mourn and pray for his safe arrival in the afterlife.

Continuing his process, he assumed also the murderer climbed to bed, pinning China down. Because, by looking at the formation of the blanket China was sleeping upon, it seems like there was another person. Yet, there weren't enough clues to tie up if the murderer was a girl or a boy. He spots two black gloves on the corner as he keeps it in mind. Night came, knowing that this would be a hard case, the German and the Italian decided to sleep it over.

The Asian countries has calmed down, knowing that both detectives have some progress. Italy sleeps beside the German with uneasiness and discomfort. "What if our brothers die too?" Germany turned to face Italy as he pinches his cheek. "Don't think of that. Our brothers can manage everything, don't they?" Italy lets out a laugh and agrees.

"You know, Germany?" Italy whispers with glee. A sudden change in mood. "What?" The German replies.

"We are like Sherlock! I feel happy about that!" He shouts silently, making the German laugh. "Italy Holmes, is it?"

The Italian laughs and points at the German. "So, you must be Dr. Watson!"

Germany laughs as he gives a comforting pat to the Italian. "Watson it is. Now, sleep we shall."

Not knowing what might happen the next day, both detectives sleep in silence.

A ring from the phone woke the both of them as the Italian picks it up. "Hello?"  
"Ukraine! She... Also!" Italy's eyes pop wide as he took a pencil and a note. "Tell me clearly."

"Ukraine was murdered!"

Italy drops the phone down, not trying to know who called him. Another nation died within a day. He stood up, preparing for his new battlefield.


End file.
